


Stop Being A Hoe and Just Date the Preacher's Boy

by Babystripper



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cheating, Explicit Language, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, M/M, Rating May Change, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-10-20 20:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10670097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babystripper/pseuds/Babystripper
Summary: Waylon is dating Chris Walker however, he's cheating because he's not happy with their relationship. So his best friend, Miles, sets him up on a blind date with the Gluskin, the preacher's son. Gluskin is thrilled to meet Waylon but because of a misunderstanding, he thinks Waylon is a girl. This normally wouldn't be a hard problem to diffuse but every time Gluskin tries to fix the mix up he finds himself a little more gay and in love with Waylon Park.





	1. Miles the Matchmaker

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Here's my fic! Please don't think it's terribly written because of summary lol. I plan to update this as consistently as I can if people enjoy it so please tell me if you want to see more! Also don't be afraid to criticize me, I want to make this as good as possible so do. not. hesitate. THANKS FOR READING!

After a long morning of lectures, Waylon was welcomed back to his dorm to the sound of the SVU title theme playing on repeat. He rolled his eyes and made his way to the lug on the bed.

“Miles, are you fucking serious? It’s two in the afternoon, how are you still sleeping?” Waylon honestly shouldn’t be surprised, he’s been coming home to the sound of Miles’ useless alarm for the past three months. He’s not even annoyed by his roommate's terrible work ethic, it’s just that when you hear that song more than your own mother’s voice it can get a bit aggravating. So Waylon turned off his phone and threw the device at him. “Get the fuck up.”

“Oh my, God, can you not, please? It’s one thing to wake me up but it’s fucked up when you throw my phone at my head. What if it broke, huh? Then what?”

Waylon flopped on his bed. “It’s a Nokia, there is no ‘ _then what_ ’ now get up.”

Miles rolled around a bit before groaning dramatically and dragging himself and his blanket to Waylon’s bed. “I’m not going” Waylon’s very sarcastic gasp made him chuckle. “Shut up, let’s go to the quad. I need to feel somewhat productive before my next class.”

“Uh I can’t today. I’m gonna go to the weight room to see Brocky before class.”

Miles rolled on top of Waylon, ignoring his coughs. “Nooo, you can’t you’re always with him!” He all but whined, “You're not even gonna have any fun! You always complain about how all he does is goes on about ‘work hard this’, ‘play hard that’.”

“Jesus Christ, Miles.” he had never rolled his eyes so hard before. “Brocky is my boyfriend. When you’re in a relationship sometimes you have to endure the ‘work hards’, ya know?”

Miles smirked and cocked his head. “Well I guess you have a point there but did you also know that when you’re in a relationship you don’t fuck another dude every other week besides yours, right?”

Silence.

“Get off of me, ugly. Let’s go to the quad.”

* * *

 

It was three in the afternoon when Gluskin remembered that he never got his rosary back from Miles. Why did he need it? Gluskin may never know but when a young man grabs your shoulders in the library asking if you’re the preacher’s kid and if he can please borrow your rosary, you’re going to assume the worst and hand it over. The only information he left Gluskin with was that he’s Miles, he’s very grateful, and he can pick up his rosary at dorm W5BC in tomorrow. Why did he need an entire night with it? Gluskin does not want to find out, he just hopes that whatever business Miles was handling with it is over. So as he makes his way to the dorm, he does a quick prayer to ensure his safety. When he arrives, luckily, he’s safe but the dorm seems to be empty.

“Miles?” Knock. “Miles, it’s the guy from the library!” Knock, knock. “Are you done using my rosary?” Knock, knock, knock. “I would be really disappointed to lose it-”

“Yo, can you shut the fuck up? Miles isn’t home.” Some guy barked from the dorm next door.

“Uh, okay.” Gluskin tried not to sound extremely offended despite the fact that he was tremendously offended. He’s just trying to get his property back, no need to be a jerk. Gluskin sighed “Do you know where he is?”

“Try the quad. If you find him tell him James wants his book back.”

“Ah, alright. Thank you.” Gluskin wasn’t entirely thankful but he should at least be civil.

“Yeah, whatever.”

' _Dick head_.'

* * *

When Gluskin finally reaches the quad he realizes that he doesn’t even remember how Miles looked. With a defeated sigh, he stands awkwardly next to a pillar trying to examine all the faces on the quad. None of them particular jog back his memory however, one face in particular definitely catches his eye. It’s a girl, a very, very pretty girl to be more specific. She has short blonde hair and her smile is practically making her glow. She’s sitting in front of some guy and they’re playing with a camera under a tree. Gosh, Gluskin really hopes that isn’t her boyfriend. He wants to take her home to his mother right now and start making wedding plans. He can already see it, the two of them and three little kids, all of them look like her. Gorgeous and happy, the perfect family! Gluskin just wants to take her home and-

“Hey! Kid from the library! I have your cross.”

What the in the hell, when did this guy get here? “Oh! uhm, h-hey Miles.” Gluskin tried looking over his shoulder, the duo was gone. “I was… looking for you.” Gluskin tried not sound startled, he failed.

“More like looking _at_ me!” Miles laughed. “You could have just interrupted us, I didn’t even see you! My friend pointed you out. Here I have your thing I just need to look for it...” Miles began rummaging through his bag, mumbling something about a crazy night.

Gluskin put the pieces together and realized that Miles was that mystery man sitting with his love. If that’s the case Miles can tell him more about her. “Oh, Miles… you and your friend were sitting under the tree right?” Gluskin said nervously.

“Yup, we were- “ He looked up sharply and stopped searching his bag. “Do you like them?”

Gluskin was taken back by the question and put his hands up defensively. “What! Oh no, no. I was just-”

“Oh my, God! Of course you like them! They did say you were staring! Do you want their number?”

“N-no,” Gluskin began to stutter. “I was-”

“Here, write this down.”

“Miles, pleas-”

“555-456-09- are you writing this?” He rolled his eyes. “I’ll just write it for you.” Miles pulled out a receipt and a pen and began scribbling. Gluskin stood uselessly waiting for Miles to finish. Why could he pull out a paper and pen so quickly but not his rosary?

“Here! Call them tonight, I’ll tell them about you so it won’t be awkward. Oh and here’s your cross.” Miles shoved the paper and rosary in Gluskins hands. “What’s your name again?” He beamed.

Gluskin gave up, this kid was moving way too fast so he just sighed a quiet “It’s Gluskin.”

“Alright, Gluskin. Don’t forget to text them.”

“Uh, okay…” Before Miles could turn away Gluskin said sheepishly, “Oh, uhm… Some guy named James, I think, he says wants his book back.”

Miles had to think for a second before a lightbulb went off. “Ohh yeah… I borrowed his book about demons last night also. Jesus, I’m a mess.” He chuckled. “Thanks, Gluskin. I’ll see you later!” And with that he was walking away.

Gluskin looked lamely at the paper in his hand, the number was barely legible. He guessed that his encounter with Miles was more proactive than trying to learn the girl’s schedule before he could plan to ‘bump’ into her and start a conversation.

Before Gluskin turned and made his way back to his dorm he realized that Miles said he had borrowed his rosary and a book about demons on the same night. What the fuck was this kid doing?


	2. It's A Date!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back again!

Waylon Park was only 20 years old when he found out that his best friend was a snake.

Miles had just came back to the dorms after spending some time in the computer lab. He crept into the dark room quietly, took off his shoes, and gingerly climbed into Waylon’s bed to join him under the sheets. Waylon gave him a look and received an innocent smile and a head shifting to lay on his shoulder.

Miles felt Waylon tense up with disgust and snuggled even more onto his shoulder. “Hi.”

' _Something was up_.'

Waylon pushed Miles away and sat up abruptly. “Oh my, God! What the fuck did you do?” Waylon hoped he didn’t have to sneak into the dean’s office again.

Miles faltered, maybe he should’ve brought flowers. “What ever are you talking about my dearest frien-”

“Miles, I swear to God, I don’t have enough energy for your bullshit right now. Please just tell me what happened.” Waylon pleaded.

“Ughhh jeez, calm down.” Miles put his hand on Waylon’s shoulder. “I don’t need you to worry, it’s good news!” Miles began shaking him.

Waylon visibly perked up, usually Miles’ good news is really good news. “Oh,” He cooed and smirked, “What’s up then?” He said while shifting over closer expectantly.

‘ _Got him_ ’ Miles gave himself a little pat on the back. “So remember that guy from the quad that was staring at us?”

“Yeah, what about him?” Waylon had no clues yet where this was going.

“He was pretty handsome, right?” Miles leaned closer.

“I guess so, I couldn’t see him too well but-”

“Not important!” Waylon rolled his eyes “I know for a fact that he’s devilishly handsome and guess what? He’s interested in you and I gave him your number, he’s gonna text you later tonight!” Miles finished the last part quickly.

Waylon’s mouth dropped open. “Dude, are you serious right now?”

Miles gave a small nod and Waylon imagined knocking his stupid head across the football field. “Dude, why!?” Waylon trusted him. This was not the good news he was accustomed to, how could he ever be excited for good news again? He could see himself explaining this to his therapist in 10 years. “I’m dating Brocky!” Waylon smacked his chest.

Miles put his hands up defensively. “Hey, I didn’t think it’d be a problem because you talk to other guys all the time and still date, Brocky!”

“That’s different! I’m not giving them my number and talking to them! I’m fucking them!” Waylon shouted.

Through the wall they could hear a soft ‘what the fuck?’

Waylon sighed. “Okay, I understand what you’re getting at but I like Brocky and he doesn’t always have all the time for me so I just take care of my needs with other people.” Waylon shrugged. “It’s different if I actually started spending my time with someone else…” he said softly.

“It’s still cheating, Way.” Miles whispered, “I don’t see why you keep up this cycle, just break up with him if you feel the need to cheat. At least if you’re talking to someone you have intentions of being happy with them…”

Waylon sighed. He’s been together with since Brocky since junior year high school and it was all fun then but when they got to college Brocky was always so busy with his football that they began to drift apart. They were able to see each other about one to three times a week and that was enough time for Waylon to stay emotionally loyal to Brocky but in a physical sense, not so much. As selfish as it sounds, cheating on Brocky was easier than trying to breakup. He had considered breaking up with Brocky many times before but something in the back of his head always told him that he couldn't. Waylon honestly didn't know why he was dragging out the inevitable, their relationship was already dead.

Waylon scrunched up his nose, Miles is right, although cheating is still terrible, at least cheating with the hope of moving on is better than what he’s doing. “What’s his name?” He muttered.

Miles visibly perked up and started fishing for his phone.

* * *

 

After Miles had gushed about Gluskin for 20 minutes straight, he and Waylon finally settled down to wait for the text. Miles was laying on Waylon’s bed diligently taking notes and Waylon was sitting on the floor next to him working on his code.

It was a peaceful scene of two college kids working in comfortable silence while the sun bleeding ever so slightly beneath the horizon. All felt calm until Waylon’s phone buzzed. He gave the phone a glance but quickly turned his attention back to his laptop. Miles, who also heard it, looked up from his textbook and watched his friend expectantly but let out a sound of disgust at his dismissive attitude.

Miles dropped his pen and shifted closer to Waylon. “Dude, are you even gonna check it?”

“Uhm, in a bit…”

Miles rolled his eyes. “Oh my, _God_!” He exclaimed and rolled off the bed to check the phone. He swore sometimes that he could throw hands with Waylon. Miles could be on fire right next to him but he’d still keep tapping on that stupid computer. “Way, he said hi”

“Okay, text him hi back.” Waylon said a few seconds later.

Miles was two seconds away from breaking that damn laptop. He pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath. ' _Don’t kill him, don’t kill him, it’s too early to kill him…_ ' Miles let out the breath with a smile and said sickly sweet, “Hey, Way Way, why don’t _you_ text him that?”

“Later.”

Before Miles could get his hands around Waylon’s neck, the phone buzzed again. Miles scanned it quickly, turned back to Waylon, and slammed his laptop shut.

“Hey! You almost clipped my fingers, asshole! I’m not trying to end up like you-”

“ _Save it_.” Miles put his hand over Waylon’s mouth. “You can drag me after you text this poor boy.” He the shoved the phone to Waylon.

Waylon pouted and licked his hand, ignoring the dramatic reaction he received, and began to read the text.

**555-987-6543**   
**Hi!**   
**I hope I’m not bothering you. It’s the guy from the quad.**

Waylon smiled. “Miles, his texts are so proper.”

“Yeah, that’s because he’s not a neanderthal like most of you Millennials.” Miles giggled.

**Waylon**   
**Nope, im chill. ☺**   
**So whats up?? Why are you texting me? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

Miles pushed Waylon. “Dude! You seem like a dick, be nice!”

“Shh,” Waylon hissed, “Let me do me.”

**555-987-6543**   
**I’m sorry if this may seem weird but I just wanted to make your acquaintance.**

**Waylon**   
**Ok well my friend told me that you think im pretty so when you say ‘acquaintance’ how acquainted do you plan on being??? (-`ω´- )**

“Waylon!” Miles smacked his arm. Waylon is a good kid, really, almost nerdy but Miles couldn't understand how that kid he could be such a hoe!

**555-987-6543**   
**Oh no, please don’t get the wrong idea! Although, I hope one day we could get to that point of acquaintance... for now I genuinely want to get to know you. How about coffee sometime? My treat, darling.**

Both Waylon and Miles almost choked, gosh damn this guy was smooth!

 **Waylon**  
***:ﾟ*｡⋆ฺ(*´◡`) Omg ok**  
 **What time should we meet??**

**555-987-6543**   
**How about at Murkoff’s? We can meet whenever you’re free, darling. The place is near the campus, I can text you the details later.**

**Waylon**   
**Is fri good? I can be there @ 4**

**555-987-6543**   
**That sounds perfect. I will see you then, sleep well, love.**

Waylon swears he just busted the fattest nut.

**Waylon**   
**(◕‿◕✿) ok gn**

Waylon put down his phone slowly and turned to Miles who was grinning and nodding excitedly. Miles’ excitement rubbed off on Waylon and soon they were both squealing like a couple of school girls.

* * *

 

Gluskin had really outdone himself this time. He was so smooth that he gave himself goosebumps! He rolled onto his back while clutching his phone, he can’t wait to see his future wife again!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you guys think? I'd love to write more if someone likes it ｡◕‿◕｡
> 
> Also I'll try to make the chapters longer in the future, I know how disappointing it can get when the fic is only 2 sentences lol <3


	3. The Fastest Date Ever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I hope I didn't take too long, this week my school decided to bombard me with assignments so I had to prioritize a bit :,). Well, nothing much else to say but I didn't notice that so many people saw Waylon as a blonde so I just changed that! If you want to see my character interpretation and contact me, I'll put my Tumblr at the end! I hope you like it!

It was the afternoon of the date and Miles was panicking. Waylon has been acting like he didn’t care at all whenever he brought it up. Miles assumed that by Friday morning Waylon would be a bit more excited, possibly thinking about what to talk about, maybe even picking out an outfit. However, on Friday morning when Waylon started to check out his ‘outfit’, which consisted of his school hoodie, sweat pants, and converse, in the mirror, Miles began to sweat.

In desperate times, he called up the only person beside himself who could get Waylon to stop being such a mess. Lisa complained a bit at first but when Miles explained what Waylon was wearing she immediately started making her way to their dorm. Currently, he and Lisa were laying on his bed reenacting an episode of fashion police while watching Waylon try on various outfits.

“Wow, your ass looks great in those jeans but don’t you think there are too many holes in them? You’ll look like a whore.” Miles said while biting his nails.

“Way, he’s right. If I can see above your knee when you’re wearing jeans, you’re a whore.” Lisa added on absentmindedly.

“Ugh! These are my last pair of jeans guys! What else am I supposed to wear?” Waylon groaned and began to walk back to his closet.

Lisa mimicked his groan, “No they aren’t, Loser. You just aren’t looking hard enough” Lisa rolled off the bed and began to help him look. “Hey! You’re not wearing your glasses!” Lisa grabbed his face and grinned, “That’s why you’re picking out ugly stuff!”

Miles laughed and got up too. “Nah, Lis. Don’t make excuses for him, we all know that this boy can’t dress for shit.” Waylon pouted as Lisa giggled and squished his cheeks.  
“Guys…” Waylon whined.

Miles and Lisa cracked a few more jokes before getting to work. They found Waylon to be unnecessary space in the closet and he pushed him out. His complaints were ignored as they threw another an outfit at him. It was a pair of high waisted blue mom jeans, a black pullover that had been cut at the stomach for god knows what reason, a pair of short fish net socks, and low-cut vans.

“Really? I can’t dress but you guys can giving me a cut up sweater and socks that resemble the tights that _prostitutes_ in the 17th century wore?” Waylon said incredulously.

“Shh” Miles rolled his eyes. “Just put them on, Way. You’ll look hot.” Lisa nodded.

Waylon sighed and muttered something about always looking hot but nevertheless, he put on the outfit anyways. When he was done, his face was red from all the hooting Miles and Lisa did as he redressed. They were his biggest supporters but sometimes they needed to chill.

Waylon did a little spin. “Okay! Do you guys like it?”

Lisa scoffed, “Wow I could almost date you again, Way.”

“Lisa…”

“I could almost date him again too…” Miles licked his lips and smiled.

“Shut up, Miles.”

* * *

 

Gluskin gave his reflection one last kiss before heading out the door. He was wearing a fresh white polo from the dry cleaners, his new cashmere cardigan, those pants that made his butt look cute, and socks and shoes that he ironed until crisp and polished until he could give his reflection another kiss. Without bragging, Gluskin would say that he looked pretty damn good.

Before heading out the door, he gave himself a spritz of his cologne and turned to his hamster and cat to say bye. “See you later, Wifey and Waifu! Hopefully I’ll be bringing you home a new mommy!”

Waifu the Hamster did not respond, of course, and Wifey the Cat just went back to sleep after his remark, Gluskin was still satisfied though. So with a smile, he headed out the door and towards the café. As he walked, he noticed all the heads that turned to admire him, he felt bad for them of course. Gluskin only had his eyes on one person only and he was about to woo the hell out of her.

When he arrived at the café, he welcomed the warm aroma of coffee beans and sat down to order himself a small chai tea. While the tea warmed his belly, Gluskin scanned the shop for his love. Everyone was dull in comparison to his fianceé so he stared at the entrance with longing eyes for her to arrive. After a couple minutes, a very attractive young man walked into the shop. Gluskin had to admire him for a second, he was probably prettier than his wife but of course, he was not interested. The young man stayed by the door and looked around for a bit. Gluskin watched him with mild interest before their eyes met and the man seemed to glow.

Gluskin sputtered a bit on his tea before hiding his face in his cup and turning away. Jesus, why did that kid have to shine the sun right in his eyes, what’s his deal? Gluskin snuck a glance at the man again and he was making his way straight to him with a thousand stars in his eyes. What the fuck? Gluskin turned back to the man that was now in front of him and tried to put on a polite smile but it was very clear that he was confused.

“Hi! Gluskin, right?” Waylon gave him a sheepish smile. Gluskin was way more handsome than what Miles had described to him, maybe he’d give him a shot.

“Yeah, hi.” Gluskin sat up straight, how did he know him? Does he need to borrow his rosary also? “Uhm, how can I help you?”

Waylon chuckled and sat down. “It’s me, Miles’ friend. Did you forget how I looked already?”

Gluskin raised his eyebrow. “Uh, yes actually. I don’t think we have met. What’s your name?”

“It’s Waylon. I haven’t told you yet strangely enough but we’ve texted. You said I was cute and wanted to meet me so here I am.” Waylon gave another blinding smile.

Gluskin stared in disbelief. This was his wife? What happened to his quad beauty? Sure this guy was stunning but he was a _guy_ and Gluskin was straight! As the gears in Gluskin’s head began to turn, he realized that he was admiring Waylon, the man, on the quad and Miles had set him up with him and not the girl that he had thought he’d seen. He really needs glasses.

Gluskin’s sudden face of shock worried Waylon. “Hey,” He put his hand on Gluskin’s, “Are you okay?”

Shit, how can Gluskin get out of here? He recovered from his shock and put his hand atop of Waylon’s reassuringly. “Yes, sorry. I’m fine. I just remembered that uhm…” Gluskin snuck a glance to the side, “I forgot to give my cat medicine!”

“Oh? You have a cat? I can come with you then we can-”

“No!” Waylon startled at Gluskin’s his sudden firmness. He began to pat Waylon’s hand and speak less alarmed, “No, no, no. You shouldn’t, dear. Without her medicine, by now she’s probably thrown up everywhere. I couldn’t let you see my dorm like that, dear.”

“That’s okay!” Waylon gave a kind smile and Gluskin swooned a bit, “I can help you clean if it’s that bad!”

Shit, stop being so nice! “Oh no, please, uhm it smells. Yes, it smells really horrid, I don’t want you to think poorly of me for this.” Gluskin said quite convincingly.

“Oh, okay,” Waylon slumped in the seat, “I’m sorry that that happened. Do you want to reschedule? We can text later… I don’t want to hold you up.”

Gluskin hated himself right now, Waylon looked so sad. “Yes that’ll be great, darling. I’m so sorry.” He began to stand up.

“It’s okay, really!” Waylon smiled softly, “Now get out of here before your room is covered in vomit!” He joked.

“Okay, thank you for being understanding.” With one last smile, Gluskin bolted out of the café.

How is he gonna turn Waylon down later?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Tumblr: https://manniemomo.tumblr.com/post/160037487964/in-order-gluskin-waylon-miles-and-lisa-this
> 
> Ahhh I know I said I'd try to make it longer but the next scene wouldn't had fit as well if I put it here. I'll try to get better at being lengthy!! Also do you guys like Lisa's appearance? I really liked her in some other pics that I've read so I had to put her in :) On a final note, Miles and Waylon have never dated but Lisa and Way have. Miles is just a fuck boy lol 
> 
> I'm not sure what next week will bring but I hope to have it up soon!


	4. The Plot Thickens

After their dear Waylon had left for his big date, Lisa lingered around their dorm for more time than Miles could appreciate. He loves Lisa with all of his heart but she had a tendency to make herself overly comfortable wherever she went. So one hour after Waylon’s departure, she had already rearranged Miles’ bed to her liking, stolen his laptop to watch Netflix, and made three jokes about his missing fingers all while he sat on the corner of the bed glaring at her beneath his phone. He could tolerate all of that but as soon as she started reaching for his bag of Doritos he snapped.

“Don’t you have any classes today?” Miles sneered while clutching his bag to his chest.

“No,” Lisa pouted, “Let me get one.” She began to reach over to him.

“No!” Miles whined and got off the bed, still grasping the bag of Doritos possessively.

“Stop being stingy!” Lisa reached farther out towards him, laptop slipping off her lap, but Miles moved even further away. She huffed before saying “Hey, you’re the one that called me over here to help my ex get ready for a date, at least you can share your Doritos!”

“No.” Miles said simply as he reached into the bag for a chip.

Lisa flopped back down to her previous position against the wall and muttered something about his fingers again. She huffed when Miles settled onto his bed again and didn’t respond. They had a brief stare off before Lisa realized why _was_ she here?

Her expression softened as she spoke. “Who is Waylon even out with? You guys didn’t tell me anything.”

“He’s out this guy I set him up with.”

Lisa perked up. “Did he break up with Chris then?”

Miles choked on some chips. “Ew, Lis, please don’t say his name, I’m gonna get triggered. In this household, we call that beast of a man Brocky.” Miles coughed and cleared his throat, “But no, he didn’t, you know how Way is. I hope that if he actually gets into the pattern of dating he’ll find someone he really likes and breaks up with Brocky. That should be easy though, anyone is better than Brocky.” Miles scoffed.

Lisa accepted the explanation with no further questions but her soft hum and shift in attitude let Miles know that something was up.

“Hey, Lis. You know when you guys were together he never acted that way. It’s just with Brocky.” Miles rubbed her knee reassuringly. When she didn’t respond Miles became worried, “You don’t still like him, right?”

Lisa looked up sharply with a disgusted look on her face. “Fuck, no! Why would I?” She exclaimed. They had been dating from 8th grade in middle school till the end of sophomore year in highschool. Their breakup wasn’t a nasty one though, Waylon was coming to terms with his sexuality and Lisa was beginning to hate being intimate with him. She wasn’t having the same coming of age discovery as Wayon was but it was weird to kiss the boy who she had thought of as a brother at one point. They grew up as best friends and the innocent hopes of them getting married to each one day kind of pressured them into dating. In the end, when Waylon first shared his feeling about breaking up Lisa was more than happy. Although, everything was fine now and they are both satisfied with the choices they made, Lisa can’t help but worry that her best friend might have betrayed her trust back then. “I’m just worried that that bastard might have given and STD or some shit!” She shook off Miles’ hand and grinned, trying to cover her white lie.  
“Good because I was about to say!” Miles laughed and Lisa joined in.

When their laughter died down Lisa resumed with her questions. “Okay, tell me more about the guy!”

“Ah, about that,” Miles chuckled, “I don’t know much about him actually. I met him because I needed a rosary and Jeremy told me to ask the preacher’s son-”

“Wait, why did you need a rosary?”

“Reasons. Don’t cut me off.” Miles scolded. Lisa put her hands up and gestured him to continue. “Well I found him in the library and he let me have it. When he came to ask for it back he was ogling our little Way Way.” Miles wiggled his eyebrows and laughed but Lisa didn’t join in.

“Hold up, hold up, do you mean the son of the preacher that preaches at the college’s church?” She said incredulously.

“Yeah! You go there, right? Do you know him? His name is Gluskin.”

Lisa sighed. “Yes, I know him but Eddie Gluskin is not gay.”

“Uhm, are you sure about that because he seems pretty gay for Way considering they’re on a date right now…”

“Hey, that rhymed,” They both giggled dumbly for a bit, “But no. That kid is as straight as a board. He has had a lot of girlfriends before, he brings them to services to meet his parents.”

“Well maybe he’s bi?”

“No way, dude. His dad once got in trouble with the school administrators because he shared a sermon about the ‘sins of deviant sexualities’” Lisa said in a mysterious voice while wiggling her fingers, “And you know, kids take after their parents’ beliefs.”

“Not always. He is on a date with Way.”

“True, but I don’t know. It seems so unlike him…” Lisa crossed her arms and began to think of reasons why he’d go out with Waylon.

“Hey, stop thinking!” Miles pinched her cheek, “I know how all that hard thinking hurts your pretty little head.” He cooed while coddling her.

Lisa slapped his hand roughly. “Get your no finger having ugly ass hand off my face, dick head.”

“Hey! Don’t hit me so hard, do you want me to loose anymore fingers?” Miles wiggled his eight fingers in her face.

“Shut the fuck up, Miles.”

* * *

 

After bolting from the café all the way to his apartment, Gluskin slammed the door shut behind him and sank to the floor dramatically. Had he really just set himself up on a date with a guy? And geez, to make it even worse it was a _really pretty guy_! No wonder he confused him as a girl back at the quad.

Gluskin sat on the floor in distress for a bit until Wifey, his cat, crawled over to him. He pet her for a bit thinking that he’s really grateful that she wasn’t sick and throwing up all over his room.

He sighed and scratched under her chin. “Hey, Wifey, my sweet little Wifey,” He cooed to her as she purred, “Do you think I was rude to Waylon, Wifey?”

Her big curious eyes said a thousand words to Gluskin. He leaned his head back against the door and groaned. He really could have acted better to Waylon. Maybe he could have stayed and acted like he was purely there to mingle instead of flirt. Gluskin groaned again when he realized that he had made his interest in ‘Waylon’ very clear over text. How do you turn implying that you want to fuck somebody friendly?

He got off the floor ungracefully and stalked over to his other pet, Waifu. “Hi, baby,” He stuck his finger in the hamster’s cage and smiled when she came scurrying over to smell him, “What do you think, Waifu? How do I back away from this and not hurt his feelings?” He stroked her head softly, “Should I just delete his number and act like nothing had ever happened?”

The small hamster scampered away to the side of her cage and Gluskin took that as a ‘hell no’. Gluskin lyed on his bed with his palms over his eyes. He’s just going to have to friend-zone Waylon the hard way. Gluskin couldn’t find it in him to be rude him, Waylon had looked so happy to meet him. He had even flashed that smile that could put the sun at shame to Gluskin! How could he be mean to the Sun’s child?

Gluskin rolled onto his side and took a deep to begin his longest and loudest groan ever before his phone buzzed. He peeked at it before continuing his groan.

**Waylon**   
**Hey!! Hows your cat??**  
**I hope it isnt bad…**

Gluskin squeezed his eyes shut and did a quick prayer for Waylon’s sweet soul before responding back.

**Gluskin**   
**Thank you for asking, darling. She’s okay now.**

**Waylon**   
**Thats good 2 hear ◕ ◡ ◕ hows the mess? Are you sure you dont need help??**

**Gluskin**   
**Yes, I’m okay. I really don’t want you to see the mess. I’m sorry again for ending our meetup so early.**

**Waylon**   
**Dw!! When do you wanna resched? I rlly want to see you again (◕‿◕✿)**

Gluskin smiled a bit, he was so cute, too bad his grammars sucks.

**Gluskin**   
**We can go to the movies, if that’s okay.**

**Waylon**   
**Yuppp thats fine! Ill txt you l8rr tho**  
**Go clean up ur stinky room!! (づ￣ ³￣)づヾ**

**Gluskin**   
**Okay :) I’ll see you later, darling.**

Gluskin turned his phone off and cursed himself. He _really_ shouldn’t have called him darling and, gosh, he really shouldn’t have sent that emoji too. Did he even use it right? He prayed to God that he didn’t look like a fool. It’s really times like this when Gluskin wished that he wasn’t such a natural charmer.

He continued his internal cringing before realizing why was he worrying? The more of a loser he seemed like the more Waylon could lose interest in him. It would be hard because Gluskin was just so damn dashing but he could manage. Just look like a loser, friend zone the kid, and never talk to him again, simple!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!! I'm posting this quickly before I go to school so pls excuse my grammar :,) I hope you guys enjoyed tis one, I tried to make it longer to compensate with how late I posted it but i know it's still short :,,,( I didn't want to add the next scene because it might have been too much packed into 1 chapter. I also hope that this chapter cleared up any questions about the entire plot, if you have any call me out bc I'm might have fucked up and forgot to mention something lol. I might not update for a bit because the school year is ending soon for me and I've got to STUDY bc it's testing season now but when I'm back I'll try to be very active!! Thank you again for reading <3


	5. He Shouldn't Have Bought the Pork Skins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I'm back! Sorry for the late chapter, please enjoy this one!!

After Gluskin left, Waylon stayed at the cafe drowning his disappointment in coffee and abusing the wifi. Although, he had been ditched for a vomiting cat, Waylon couldn’t say that his day had been a complete waste of time, he still has plans for a second date and this cafe had _really_ good coffee. So he sat contently in the cafe alone until in the midst of giggling at some meme, he got a text.

 

**Chris (Brocky Baby)**

**Yo Way wyd rn?? Come over**

 

**Waylon**

**Oh wow I cant believe that you still knew I existed**

**⊙０⊙**

 

**Chris (Brocky Baby)**

**Way...**

 

**Waylon**

**Wat you want boi??**

 

**Chris (Brocky Baby)**

**Aye dont be like that babe**

**I just wanna see u**

**My dorm is empty n I just got hulu +...**

 

On a normal day, Waylon would’ve rejected the offer in favor of being alone however, he was feeling a bit guilty after his meet up with Gluskin. In fact, he almost felt obligated to visit his boyfriend in attempts to apologize without apologizing. And besides, Gluskin was just a little emotional experiment, Waylon didn’t genuinely think that things would progress past a fuck and possibly a new friend.

 

**Waylon**

**( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

**Mmmmm youve compelled me…**

**Whatre we gonna watch tho??**

 

**Chris (Brocky Baby)**

**Anything u want babe**

 

**Waylon**

**Aight ill be over in 15  ヽ(♡‿♡)ノ**

**_ _**

 

On his way to Chris’, Waylon picked up a bag of fried pork skins from the grocery store for him. Waylon thought they were one of the most disgusting things on Earth after Chris coaxed him into trying one some years ago but he figured that he should be extra sweet to him today. Waylon felt uncharacteristically guilty about his meet up with Gluskin. Although, a date is nothing in comparison to the countless one-night stands Waylon had behind Chris’ back, the actual act of pursuing a new fling made Waylon feel especially traitorous. He felt similarly when he first started to sleep with other people but Waylon convinced himself that it was okay if there was no emotional attachment.

 

When he approached Chris’ dorm, Waylon took a deep breath, prepared a smile, and knocked on the door three times, “Chris, it’s Way.” He called out. No answer. “Chris, open up...” He knocked a bit more urgently. There was no answer again so Waylon quickly became irritated and just began rapping on his door. “Chris, open the fuck up! I didn’t come over just to-”

 

“Jesus, fuck! I’m coming.” Chris shouted from inside the room. He stalked over to the door and swung it open. When he saw the cause of his disturbance he leaned against the frame without a word and stared down at Waylon unamused.

 

Waylon huffed and crossed his arms. “Hi?”

 

“Hi.” Chris said curtly.

 

Waylon rolled his eyes and shoved passed him into the room. He was about to flop on the bed when he noticed the pizza box and the array of probably dirty clothes on it. Waylon groaned again and collapsed onto a desk chair. They’ve barely talked but Waylon is already questioning why they’re still dating? He glowered at Chris as he walked over to him. He continued to scowl has Chris leveled himself so he could challenge Waylon with an equally aggravated look. Waylon didn’t know how things had already escalated to this silent death match but he didn’t stop until Chris broke the tension with a small chuckle.

 

“You’re so annoying,” He smiled and gave Waylon a small peck on his forehead. “Let’s stop being mad, we have better things to do.” Chris pulled him onto his bed and wrapped an arm around him while a smile slowly started to creep onto Waylon’s face.

 

“I got you pork skins…” He raised the arm that the bag was twisted about towards Chris lamely.

 

“Thanks, babe,” Chris grinned and pulled Waylon in closer. “We can share it while we watch Hulu.”

 

Waylon scrunched up his nose and sat up straight as Chris pulled out his laptop. “No, thanks. Let’s watch Game of Thrones. What episode are you on?”

 

“It doesn’t matter,” Chris shrugged. “I’ll just watch from wherever you're at.”

 

“M’kay…” Waylon hummed happily as he settled down again for the show.

 

They sat contently for a while, Waylon pitching in small comments and complaints about the plot and Chris humming in acknowledgement every now and then. Waylon was almost completely immersed so he barely noticed Chris’ hand moving to lay on his thigh. He squirmed a bit when Chris began squeezing his it but he was still too focused to take it as anything but affectionate touching. However, Waylon did noticed when Chris started trailing small kisses from his jaw to his neck that increasingly got wetter and more sexual.

 

“Babe, I’m trying to watch the show,” Waylon craned his neck away. “Later.”

 

Chris smirked against his neck. “We can watch it later,” He began rubbing Waylon’s crotch. “Besides, I miss you. I haven’t seen you in forever…”

 

At those words Waylon’s patience snapped, he would have given into him if he hadn’t brought up Waylon’s biggest concern for the past months. “And whose fault do you think that is?” He snarled.

 

Chris sighed and leaned away. “Way, not now.”

 

“No, really. Whose fucking fault is that, _Brocky_?”

 

“Way, you know how I feel about that fucking name,” Chris nearly growled. “That stupid friend of yours is always putting shit into your head and-”

 

“Well maybe I wouldn’t have said it if I were spending more time with you rather than him!” Waylon shouted. “I gave you your distance so you could focus on your games but don’t fucking bitch about it as if it couldn’t be helped. If you really wanted to see me you would have made time!”

 

Chris grabbed his temples and took a deep breath. “Look, Way. I’m sorry. I made time for you today so let’s just enjoy it.” He flattened the back of Waylon’s hair softly. “Calm down, babe, okay? I’ll make it up to you right now I promise...” He then leaned in for a kiss.

 

Waylon was beyond angry now. He pushed Chris away roughly. “No, get the fuck off me! You really just invited me over for sex didn’t you?” He scoffed and got off the bed. “I’m going home.” He said while putting his his shoes.

 

“Waylon, are you serious right now?” Waylon ignored him and made his way to the door. “You know what? Fine get the fuck out. Come back when you’re done being a little bitch.” Chris spat.

 

Waylon turned around and sneered “Have fun with your hand, _Brocky_.”

 

Chris was infuriated now, he shoved Waylon by his chest out of his dorm and onto the floor. Waylon stared shocked from the ground at Chris as he slammed the door without another word. With nothing more to do, Waylon stormed home and the only thing on his mind.

 

_‘I can’t believe I spent $1.25 on that asshole.’_

* * *

 

It happened once in a blue moon that there was a moment of serenity between Miles and Lisa. After bickering about various petty things and speculating a thousand conspiracy theories, the two finally found themselves on separate beds quietly browsing through their respective devices in silence. An occasional laugh was shared between them but nothing else was spoken. Both were content on that lazy Friday evening until Waylon abruptly flew into the room like a storm, nearly stopping both of their hearts. They watched in shock as Waylon threw his bag into the closet, hit the mirror with his shoes, and nearly crushed Lisa as he vaulted himself into his bed.

 

Miles and Lisa shared a look of confusion before Waylon mumbled a soft “I’m upset.” then wedged his head between a pillow and the wall.

 

“Uhm, what’s wrong, Way?” Lisa started stroking his blond curls.

 

When Waylon didn’t reply, Miles got up and sat at the end of his bed to rub his calf. “Was the date bad? Do I have to hurt someone?”

 

“We can hurt someone if you need us to.” Lisa added on helpfully.

 

Waylon groaned and turned around to face them. “No, the date was fine, I guess. But I would love if you could hurt this person but he’d probably step on you guys.”

 

“Pht, please, Way. Lis and I could throw some good hands if  we needed to.”

 

Waylon rolled his eyes. “Could you throw hands with Brocky then?”

 

“Ew! What the fuck!” Lisa and Miles shouted in unison. Brocky was the gum under their shoe, the hair in their food, he was nearly everything the two hated but conveniently, he was their best friend’s boyfriend. They never fully supported the relationship but they thought Brocky would be a good trial boyfriend for Waylon who was now living life as an openly gay kid. However, the trial never fucking ended and Miles and Lisa deeply regret not saying anything when they were younger. Way could do so much better honestly.

 

Lisa sat up and pushed Waylon’s shoulder angrily. “Why were you with Brocky? You were supposed to be on a date.”

 

Waylon sighed and sat up as well to get ready for his interrogation. “I did go on the date but we had to reschedule because something came up.” He took another moment to sigh again. “I was just relaxing at the cafe and then Brocky asked me to come over.” He shrugged and his frown deepened.

 

“So what did he do to piss you off?”

 

Waylon’s frown shifted to a scowl immediately. “The fucking pimple popped! He invited me over just to have sex and when I called him out for his bullshit he pushed me right out his dorm!” He shouted. “God, I can’t fucking believe him! He never has time to do _anything_ and the one time I actually think he wants to see me, he just wants my ass!” Waylon laughed nearly hysterical. “The fucking bastard even had the nerve to act like he missed me!” He finished before beginning to cry.

 

Waylon wasn’t necessarily devastatingly heartbroken about what had happened but he sure was livid. Miles and Lisa knew because Way only cries when he’s truly hurt or was close to committing murder. It was surprising overall when Waylon cried on the rare occasion because his emotions barely fluctuated out of happy and tired. However now, with steaming hot tears sliding down his face that wet his palms as he tried to hide his reddening face, Lisa and Miles rushed to calm him down. Lisa pulled Waylon into her chest and Miles followed him with both arms wrapped around his middle in a hug.

 

Lisa squeezed his cheek lovingly. “Way-Way, come on now, don’t waste your energy on that asshole.”

 

“Yeah, Way. You really should just drop him.” Miles chided. “Your situation with him has just been building up between you two and Brocky doesn’t even seem to be bothered by it.” Miles has sat through enough rants to know more than enough about their relationship problems.

 

Waylon relaxed into them and took a shaky breath before speaking again. “I don’t want to get into this right now, guys…”

 

Miles and Lisa shared a look and shrugged. They’ll bring it up later.

 

“Okay, how was your date then?” Lisa started.

 

Waylon smirked and sat up, bringing Miles with him. “It was short but nice I guess.” He wiped his tears and started laughing. “I got ditched for a barfing cat.” He paused to allow his friends to ‘ew’ and ‘gross’ as he giggled some more. “Gluskin forgot to give his cat medicine or something so he had to rush out because his room was probably covered in vomit.”

 

“Wow, that must’ve been your best date yet, Way.” Lisa said in a mocking voice with wiggly fingers up in the air. She earned a laugh from the boys and a special slap on the thigh from Waylon.

 

“Shut up,” He sniffed. “We rescheduled for another day.” Waylon started laughing at the chorus of ‘ _oohs_ ’ that erupted. “I’m kind of excited because he’s really cute and nice.” Another fit of laughter took over him as Miles and Lisa cooed and pinched his cheeks.

 

“Aww, our baby Waylon is smitten, Lisa! Look how he’s blushing.”

 

“Stop…” Waylon whined despite his smile. They can never go more than an hour without teasing Waylon somehow.

 

After coddling him for a few more minutes they settled down to be a bit more serious.

 

“So, Way, does this mean that you’re officially set on Gluskin now? Have you dropped Brocky?” Lisa said hopefully.

 

“Mmm,” Waylon started frowning again. “I really don’t want to think about him at all, Lis. I’ll let you know later.” He sighed. Just mentioning Brocky’s existence right now was making Waylon’s blood boil.

 

Miles frowned too. “Jeez, that fucking pimple really killed your vibe, dude. Let’s go out tomorrow, we can take your mind off of him.”

 

Lisa nodded in agreement. “Yeah, we can trash talk him all day.”

 

A smile started to creep onto Waylon’s face. “Will you guys buy me food?” Miles and Lisa rolled their eyes but agreed. “Okay.” He said smugly.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is such a late update :,) School just finished for me and the past two months have been hell! I had no time to write but because I'm on summer vacation now I'll be updating quite frequently <3 So how was the chapter? I'd love to see some comments below! I worked really hard on properly formatting this chapter! Do you like it? I'll go back and do the others too!
> 
> You can see my character interpretation at my tumblr here: https://manniemomo.tumblr.com/post/160037487964/in-order-gluskin-waylon-miles-and-lisa-this
> 
>  
> 
> EDIT *Forget it lmaoo, I fucked up the format a bit on this chapter and idk how to fix it :,) the other chapters are fixed tho. the next one won't be spaced like this


	6. Shenanigans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This chapter is extra long, so I hope you really enjoy it! This one is supposed to be extra fun :)
> 
> *Also thanks to my best friend for helping me a lot with this chapter! <3

Waylon was tired, the type of tired where every blink lasted for two minutes and every sneak at the clock led him further into a bottomless pool of depression. After waking up for the fourth time during that lecture, Waylon was just about ready to throw away his future and become a professional scammer but right as he slammed his laptop shut in defeat, his professor dismissed the class for the day.

 

Part of him was relieved that he could finally go home but another half didn’t want to get up and drag his lazy ass all the way across campus. Left with no other choice as people started filing out of the room, Waylon hauled himself out of the chair and left his bag to limply bump against his leg as he walked back to the dorms. Every step across campus made him want to cry and when he finally reached the stairs to his dormitory, the ground seemed more welcoming than his mother’s arms. With a sigh, he braced himself and made it up the two agonizing flights of stairs and barely stayed conscious in the elevator ride to his floor.

 

To his pleasant surprise, Miles was nowhere to be seen in their dorm, he must’ve finally went to go retake that test. Waylon was so proud of him but he couldn’t celebrate for long because his bed was calling him like a siren and he was weak as fuck to its song. Waylon practically jumped into his bed and nearly moaned as his head hit the pillow.

 

‘I _swear I’m never getting up again."_  Waylon thought while pulling out his phone.

 

He scrolled through Instagram a bit and checked some emails while trying to resist the urge to look at his messages. Brocky should have texted him by now, a long apology explaining why he was wrong and how terribly sorry he felt. Waylon would accept it after playing coy just for the hell of it and come over for makeup sex and pizza. Then they would have a honeymoon phase for about week to two weeks before returning to their normal selves again, it their routine. However, this time was different, it wasn’t just some petty argument about how he yells during sport games while Waylon his sleeping, it addressed the biggest problem in their relationship. But instead of talking it out in a healthy manner, Waylon stormed off and Brocky decided to be physical with him.

 

At the memory of Brocky shoving him out of his dorm, Waylon’s mouth immediately tasted bitter and his fingers raced to check for the apology text he deserved. There was nothing there.

 

Waylon sighed in deeply. ‘ _Fuck him."_  

* * *

 

Unlike Waylon, Miles was bursting with energy. He stepped out of his test room and merrily made his way downstairs to where Lisa was waiting for him. Their evening was going to be great, they are going to fetch Waylon, take him out to lunch and just fool around for the rest of the night. The ultimate goal was to drag Waylon out of his slump and _subtly_ convince him to leave his shit boyfriend.

 

As he approached Lisa, Miles wrapped her in a swinging bear hug, much to her amusement..

 

She squealed and hugged back. “Hi to you too. Why are you so happy?”

 

Miles released her with a sigh but kept an arm around her so they could begin walking. “Ah, my dear Lisa, tonight is the night we’ve been waiting for for nearly four years.” He paused for dramatic effect. “Tonight, Waylon Park is going to break up with that beast! No… tonight is the night that we are going to help Waylon pop that pimple!” He declared. As Miles shouted, he received several strange looks and a glare from Lisa.

 

“Shut up a bit, will you? If you keep screaming like that Brocky is gonna come out and beat your ass for bad mouthing him.” She elbowed him in the ribs and laughed.

 

“Oh, please. I could beat his ass any day.”

 

Lisa raised her eyebrow. “Isn’t that what you said right before you lost your fingers?”

 

Miles didn’t say anything for a moment, he had to count all the reasons why going to jail wasn’t worth it. He took a deep breath as he ignored Lisa’s laughter and put a syrupy sweet smile on. “Why don’t we stop talking, huh? It’s distracting us from getting to Waylon quickly, don’t you think?”

 

“Sure.” Lisa managed out while she tried to stifle her giggles.

 

They walked in silence after Lisa’s smart little comment, Miles considered her lucky that he hadn’t led her into traffic yet while she absently scrolled through her phone and he steered her by the shoulders. When they finally arrived at his dorm, they were greeted by a sleeping Waylon covered up to his ears with a blanket. Lisa and Miles shared an _‘aww’_ moment before going to wake him up.

 

Lisa kneeled on the floor next to him and peeled the blanket away from his head. “Hey, sleepyhead, wake up.” She whispered gently.

 

Waylon cracked his eyes open and regretted it immediately, it’s _way_ too fucking bright in this room. He whined a bit and rolled away from her. “I don’t wanna. I’m tired…” He mumbled into his pillow.

 

“Come on, Way. We’re going to take you out, remember?”

 

Waylon turned to face Lisa and Miles again and stared at them with an offended look.

 

‘ _When the fuck did I agree to going out with them? "_  He thought hard for a second before everything came flooding back. Meeting up with Brocky, arguing with him then getting thrown out by him, crying, and ‘ _Oh, God_ ’, agreeing to go hangout after class.

 

Waylon groaned again after realizing. “Ugh, I remember.” He buried himself deeper in his blankets. “Do we have to go out? I’m really not in the mood…”

 

“We knew you wouldn’t be in the mood so that’s why we’re going out, silly.” Miles said as if it was the most obvious thing ever.

 

Waylon protested some more. “Come on, Way! We promised to pay for everything, even food!” Miles wiggled his eyebrows expectantly. Waylon would never _ever_ pass up free food.

 

He sighed once more before getting up. “Okay.”

 

A cry of cheers and hoots followed as Waylon redressed.

 

When he was done, Miles and Lisa each draped an arm around Waylon and practically dragged him to Miles’ car while chatting about tonight's events excitedly. It wasn’t like Waylon didn’t enjoy being with his friends on a Saturday night but a combination of  what happened yesterday and how utterly _tired_ he was right now made him wish that he’d never met them. However, Waylon was no spoilsport, he decided to go along with whatever shenanigans his friends had planned out as long as they didn’t kill him.

 

Conveniently, Miles just had to slam the brakes on the car and successfully choked Lisa and Waylon against their seatbelts. Waylon groaned. _‘They probably will…’_ He thought disappointedly as he rubbed his neck.

* * *

 

Although, Waylon was so tired earlier, in the past hour, his mood had definitely improved. Before the trio bought their food, Waylon was barely responsive, if he did answer it was extremely vague and screamed how much he didn’t care. Miles and Lisa kept their patience with him because they knew as soon as he was able to order his two big macs, some large fries, a cookies and cream mcflurry, _and_ a happy meal that Waylon feel better. While they ate in the car, he bombarded them with question about their plans for tonight and occasionally brought out his happy meal toy to annoy them. He was _definitely_ in a good mood.

 

Presently, Waylon leaned against the Cash In counter at the arcade, head whipping back and forth between Lisa and the manager with a big grin on it.

 

“Are you serious? Five dollars for only 10 credits, _really_?” Lisa waved the arcade card in the manager's face.

 

The man behind the counter gave a fake apologetic smile that was bordering irritated. “I'm sorry, ma'am but that's our policy here. If you'd like, you can purchase the unlimited monthly card instead…”

 

Lisa sighed, she’s been going back and forth with the arcade manager for a solid 10 minutes about their credit exchange for the games while Waylon stood next to her, enjoying the show and being no help at all. Lisa put her fingers to the bridge of her nose and took a deep breath before beginning her argument again as Waylon snickered quietly next to her. He watched for another minute as Lisa explained her grievances to the manager again but he finally left when the manager started his same dry excuse for the fifth time.

 

Waylon squeezed Lisa’s shoulder as he walked away. “Good luck, Lis. Thanks again for paying.” He earned a scowl to which he laughed at. The prices at the arcade were somewhat reasonable if you are just paying for yourself but for two people it’s pushing it.

 

Waylon went to go look for Miles, he found him playing a basketball shooting game with some kid  surrounded by a small group of more kids. Waylon shook his head as he approached the rowdy group of kids and one man.

 

“Hey, kid, where did all of that big talk go? I thought you were going to ‘cream me’?” Miles taunted as he shot the balls at a rapid pace into the hoop.

 

“Oh shut it, old man! You’re only winning because you’re tall, cheater!” The kid spat back accompanied by a symphony of bratty _‘yeah’_ s from the kids circling them.

 

Waylon cut Miles off before he could defend himself. “Yo, Miles, you are being kinda unfair. This kid only like 12? Cut him some slack.” He chided although he didn’t really mean it, he just wanted to stir the pot between Miles and these kids.

 

Miles looked over his shoulder quickly and let out a hurt whisper of “ _Way…_ ” before focusing back on the game.

 

The kids turned around too but smiled at Waylon.

 

“He’s right!” A little girl watching shouted. “Guys, if he’s cheating we can cheat too!” Then her and the the other kid with them began grabbing the balls at the machine and helping the boy score points.

 

Miles glanced back once again. “ _Waylon_!” He scolded and started throwing the balls in the hoop at a faster rate.

 

By now, all the kids and Miles were shouting insults at each other and the sound of balls hitting the backboard became rapid as their collective intensity increased. Waylon stood back with his arms crossed and admired the chaos he created before he was joined by Lisa.

 

She handed the newly paid arcade card to him and she leaned an arm on his shoulder. “What did you do?”

 

“God’s work.” He deadpanned without hesitation.

 

Lisa thought he was joking before she saw Waylon’s frighteningly gratified expression. She smacked his chest. “Stop it. You always show signs of a psychopath whenever we come here!” She said firmly.

 

He chuckled softly without breaking his gaze but didn't respond. They watched the mess for another minute until the timer stopped on the gave. Whoever made the most shots would win all of the tickets that the machine had to dish out and this machine gave out a _lot_. Miles and the kids stopped and waited for the winner, the anticipation and adrenaline high. Sweat dripped down all of their brows dramatically as they leaned in expectantly. Lisa and Waylon giggled in the back at how ridiculous they all looked. Miles was about to snap at them until the machine loudly announced that ‘CAMBOI666’ had won.

 

A grin from ear to ear cracked on Miles’ face as he turned towards the kids and whispered “Even with _four_ people playing,” He took a deep breath in. “You guys still couldn’t win!” He ended with a shout and immediately began laughing maniacally.

 

Waylon and Lisa cringed internally as Miles continued to laugh in the kids’ pouty little faces and collect his tickets. The kid who was playing first had run off in tears while the others proceeded to tell Miles that he wasn’t nice.

 

“You’re awful!” Lisa playfully yelled at Miles while Waylon _‘booed’_ in the background.

 

“Suck my ass, losers. I told the kid that we shouldn’t play together but he insisted so now these are my tickets fair and square.” Miles shrugged.

 

The group continued to bicker until the other kid returned with a middle aged woman who was clearly upset.

 

“Excuse me, young man.” Her voice was whiny but authoritative.

 

Miles furrowed his eyebrows at the sound and looked up at the woman hovering over him. “Yes?” He asked with more attitude than intended. Waylon and Lisa stood beside Miles, sensing that things were about to get bad.

 

“My son told me that you cheated in this game and was incredibly rude to him and then you stole his tickets.” She gawffed and looked Miles up and down. “I was expecting to be led to some bratty teenager. You are way too old to be behaving like thing, sir. Especially towards my children! I believe you should be inclined to hand over those tickets to them.” She finished with a huff.

 

Miles turned around to his friends and they all shared the same thought.

 

_‘Yikes’_

 

Miles faced the woman again and pulled the tickets out of the machine as he stood. “Uhm, okay so first of all, I did not cheat. Your kid was mad that I was winning and invited his siblings to all play against _me_ in fact. Second of all, I’m only 19 so I am still a bratty teenager, _excuse you._ Lastly, I’m not handing over shit.” Miles shrugged and turned around. “Come on, guys. We’ve got games to play.” He wrapped his arms around Waylon and Lisa and walked away from the woman.

 

Lisa, Waylon, _and_ the woman were all left speechless as Miles left.

 

The woman began shouting at them, Lisa and Waylon tried to turn around and hear what she was saying but Miles kept leading them to their next game.

 

“Dude, I think she said something about getting us kicked out.” Waylon said worriedly.

 

“Ah, it’s no big deal. This place is huge, we can just hide from them if they come after us, okay?” Miles smiled at both of them.

 

Waylon and Lisa shared a look before laughing. “Okay, Miles.” They breathed out.

* * *

 

Over the next hour and a half, Lisa, Miles, and Waylon had to dodge the workers of the arcade like the Scooby-Doo crew. Two games of DDR and a round of Street Fighter had been abandoned because someone had spotted them. Eventually, they found themselves at the Cash In station looking for things to use as a disguise. With all of their hoodies up, they spent the rest of their tickets buying ridiculous accessories and tattoos to adorn themselves in.

 

Although it started off as a genuine plan to conceal themselves, they ended up in a Who-Can-Look-Uglier contest. Waylon bought himself a neon green pair of sunglasses, a set of ugly teeth, and Shrek peel on tattoo that he placed on his cheek. Lisa placed a series of rainbow star stickers across face and was sporting a blue feather boa along with a matching blue furry mustache. Miles decorated his face with a pack of dragon tattoos, a pair of yellow aviator sunglasses, and wore a Mickey Mouse headband over his hoodie. They tried to take each other seriously but every time Lisa tried to fix her mustache, they all burst into laughter.

 

Lucky enough, the arcade staff did not recognize them, either they didn’t care anymore or they were just _really_ stupid. The friends didn’t ponder on it though as their night rolled into a more calm and relaxed get together. Miles and Lisa played a lazy game of air hockey while Waylon watched on quietly in contentment. This was the moment they were waiting for.

 

“Hey, Way, have you and Brocky talked yet?” Miles began.

 

Waylon looked visibly uncomfortable, he knew what was coming. “No.”

 

“So he hasn’t apologized?”

 

“No…” Waylon sighed.

 

They let that hang in the air for a bit, the sharp sound of the puck hitting the mallets softening as the mood became serious.

 

“You’re not in a good relationship, you know that right?” Lisa continued after a while.

 

Waylon didn’t respond so Miles took it as an opportunity to press on. “You always complain about him, Way. We know you’re not happy.”

 

Lisa and Miles seemed to finish and didn’t say anything again for a long moment, they continued to play their lackluster game of air hockey.

 

Obviously, they wanted Waylon to respond but he didn’t know how to. He ended up blurting out the only thing he could think of. “So?” It probably came out more defensive than Waylon was trying to portray but this was a talk he’s been avoiding for a couple months now.

 

Lisa sighed and let the puck go into her slot. “You should break up with Brocky, Waylon.” She shook her head and left the game to move over to Waylon whose face was blank. “Don’t you think this was the last straw? We’ve never seen you that upset because of him.”

 

“To be fair, the last straw should’ve been when you started cheating on him regularly.” Miles added sheepishly.

 

They are right, his relationship is messy and has been for a while now. His argument with Brocky yesterday was just the cherry on top of the long list of reasons why they should break up. After a moment of thinking Waylon finally huffed “Okay, I’ll talk to him.”

 

Miles put his hand on Waylon’s shoulder firmly. “Will you _really_ talk to him? You’ve said this before, Way…”

 

“I will, I promise. Things are getting too out of hand, it’s time to stop.” Waylon replied softly.

 

“Okay.” Miles and Lisa accepted while they shared a smile that soon grew onto Waylon’s face as well. His friend's happiness was too contagious.

 

They all hugged with Waylon squished in the middle however, the tender moment became awkward as they soon realized that they were three young adults hugging in the middle of an arcade with stickers and costume accessories decked all over their bodies. It was like they were characters from a 90s family sitcom.

 

They all giggled for a bit until Waylon cheesily said “I love you, mom and dad.” Then they broke out into ugly cackles. Several mothers ushered their children away from the sight.

 

After playing some more games to clear the remaining tension, the three had had their complete fill of fun at the arcade. There was nothing left to do but waste the rest of their tickets at the Cash In on candy. Presently, Miles and Waylon were trying to see how many baggies of pop rocks they could manage to pour into Waylon’s mouth before he either choked or died. Lisa was some distance away, barely paying attention to the mess.

 

“Hey, guys” Lisa finally spoke up, not phased by their antics. “Let’s leave.”

 

Miles looked up at Lisa like a disappointed child and Waylon _tried_ but the exploding candies finally got the best of him as he attempted to react. Lisa rushed over to pat his back but Miles ignored him and proceeded to whine.

 

“Lisaaa, I don’t want to go home yet. It’s only 10!”

 

Waylon finally caught his breath but quickly dismissed his near death experience to plead with Miles. “Yeah, It’s too early! Let’s stay out more.” He managed out between coughs.

 

Lisa’s eyes rolled. “Geez, guys, that was the plan. I just want to leave the arcade, this place is getting dry.” She linked her arms with the boys. “C’mon, we’ll go to the movies.”

 

“Okay!” Miles and Waylon cheered.

* * *

 

‘ _Another night, another whore._ ’ Gluskin thought as he stood in front of the theatre and sent away his date in a cab.

 

Earlier today, his father had told him about _yet_ another girl who he thought would be absolutely lovely for Gluskin to go out with. Papa Gluskin set up the date without consulting him beforehand and, as expected, it was awful. The girl was a bore and seemed to have no wits at all. Their dinner at the restaurant was terribly awkward and throughout the movie her loud laughs rang through Gluskin’s brain like a rusty drill. In short, he was glad the night was over.

 

His date blew him a flirty kiss as the car drove away and to be polite, Gluskin returned a fleeting smile. Although as soon as he was out of eyesight, his eyes rolled to the bag of his head and he groaned. Why did his father always have to set him up on these blind dates? In Gluskin’s opinion, the girls he chose to date were always _decent_ in comparison to the ones his father sets him up with.

 

‘ _Except for the girl you chose who wasn’t even a girl!_ ’

 

Gluskin groaned and leaned against a lamp pole. Waylon had soft features, a charming smile, and from what Gluskin could tell, he seemed pretty friendly. The only problem was that he was a _he,_ despite that fact Gluskin would have considered him complete wife material. Gluskin groaned again ' _We could have been beautiful_ '. 

 

In the whirlwind of his thoughts, Gluskin barely noticed the small group of young adults approaching him and startled when one of them clamped a hand on his shoulder.

 

“Gluskin, long time no see, man! What are you doing here?” Miles beamed at him. From behind him, Gluskin could see Lisa and Waylon waving.

 

‘ _Speak of the devil.'_  Gluskin thought sarcastically as he put on a smile attempted to gather himself. “Hey, guys. I was just leaving actually.”

 

“Oh, really?” Waylon cocked his head. “It’s only 10 o’clock, why don’t you hangout with us?”

 

“Yeah, that’d be fun! I’m getting sick of these two anyways, I could use some new company.” Lisa playfully nudged him on the shoulder as Miles and Waylon fussed at the comment.

 

“Sure.” Gluskin chuckled. Another movie wouldn’t kill him. It would also be a good opportunity to ‘pal it up’ with Waylon and clear up whatever interest he had in Gluskin. 

 

They walked into the theatre to buy their tickets and waited on line Waylon and Gluskin walked together in silence while Lisa and Miles giggled quietly behind them. With every titter they let out, Gluskin felt himself grow anxious. How can he start a conversation with Waylon? Usually, Gluskin would consider himself a naturally good people person and even quite the charmer but with Waylon, everything felt different. He didn’t want to come out as flirty or over friendly to him. Gluskin’s new goal for tonight was to ultimately friendzone Waylon before the situation got out of hand.

 

“So, why are you here and what happened to your… face?” Gluskin tried to start as polite as possible. It was pretty hard to ignore the huge Shrek tattoo plastered on his cheek.

 

Waylon’s eyebrows furrowed with worry. “ _What happened to my face?_ ” He panicked a bit and touched his cheeks before feeling the roughness of the tattoo. “Oh,” He let out a relieved laugh. “We went to the arcade and I bought this on impulse and we’re here because the  arcade got boring.” He shrugged.

 

“Ah, that makes sense. Nobody really gets a Shrek tattoo on a normal day.” Gluskin chuckled.

 

“Mm, that is true.” Waylon hummed before their conversation got quiet again. “So, Gluskin, what brings _you_ here on this fine night?

 

Damn, Gluskin can’t tell him about the date he was just on. It would probably make him seem like a playboy seeing that he was just on a ‘date’ with Waylon yesterday. “I was out with some friends also.” He lied.

 

“Wow, you dress up really nice for a date with your friends.” Waylon poked the bow tie Gluskin was wearing.

 

He looked down at his outfit. A white collared shirt, some jeans, and a cardigan were casual enough but with the bow tie Gluskin did seem a little overdressed. Despite that, he took the compliment. “Thanks. You look pretty… interesting too.”

 

It was Waylon’s turn to inspect himself and he noted that his Shrek tattoo and vibrant sunglasses were pretty interesting. Waylon blushed when he also realized that the hoodie on his head had most likely messed up his hair by now. “Thanks…” He said as he took off the glasses and pulled down his hoodie. “It was a weird night to say the least.”

 

The woman at the ticket booth called from the next customer.

 

“Hi, tickets to Insidious for four, please.” Waylon said politely.

 

The woman raised her eyebrow. “Four tickets?”

 

“Yep.”

 

“For the two of you?” She pointed skeptically.

 

Gluskin and Waylon both turned around confused to see that no one was behind them.

 

Waylon stepped aside and looked through the lobby for Lisa and Miles but they were nowhere to be found. He turned to Gluskin for help but he just shrugged his shoulders, he was equally just as stumped.

 

“Uhm, can we get two ticket, please?”

 

They paid for their tickets and Waylon led them to a corner so he could call Lisa.

 

The phone ringed before she picked up. She was laughing as she answered. “Yello? It’s Lisa here.” She said in a singsong tone.

 

“Lisa, where did you two go?”

 

A male voice from the phone shouted an obnoxiously loud ‘ _hi!_ ’ at Waylon before Lisa began speaking again. “Oh, about that, Miles and I weren’t feeling the movies anymore so we booked it. You guys seemed to be having so much fun and we didn’t want to kill the vibe by asking to leave so we left by ourselves. Silently. Without telling you.”

 

“Lisaaa,” Waylon groaned.

 

“Have fun, lovebirds!” Miles shouted into the phone before Lisa ended the call promptly.

 

Waylon turned to Gluskin who was waiting expectantly. “It’s just tonight.” He huffed. “They said they weren’t in the mood for a movie anymore.”

 

“Oh, that’s okay. We can still watch it right?”

 

Waylon grinned. “Yeah.”

 

So without Lisa and Miles, the two went to go buy their snacks and went inside the screening room. They would be sharing a large popcorn and the copious amount of candy that Waylon had from the arcade.

 

As they settled down for the film, Gluskin realized that he didn’t even know what they were watching. He leaned over to Waylon who was already digging into their popcorn. “So Waylon, what is this movie even about?”

 

Waylon smiled excitedly and swallowed the mouthful of food before speaking. “It’s a horror movie about this family whose son is possessed. I’ve been waiting to see it for months now!”

 

Waylon kept gushing about the film while Gluskin visibly paled. He _hated_ horror movies, especially demonic ones.

 

Waylon paused his rant when he noticed his clear change in demeanor. “Hey, you’re not scared are you?” Gluskin didn’t respond which gave Waylon permission to proceed the teasing. “Oh, wow, You are _scared!”_

 

Gluskin nudged his shoulder softly and pouted. “Shush, you.”

 

“Okay, sorry you big baby.” Waylon laughed. “Way Way will keep you safe.” He cooed as he wrapped his arm around Gluskin’s shoulders.

 

“I’m so honored to have such a brave man protecting me tonight.” Gluskin said straight-faced as he removed Waylon’s arm from himself. Waylon broke out into laughter and, despite the teasing, Gluskin joined in too.

 

They joked a bit more but as the movie started, they quieted down. Gluskin was so nervous that nervous became an understatement. As the film progressively became scarier, Gluskin found himself inching closer and closer to Waylon. The empty seat next to him made him feel vulnerable, like the demon was right next to him.

 

Waylon noticed when Gluskin let out occasional yelps and how his hand reached up to cover his eyes when the tension began to rise. At first he thought, it was kind of funny and cute how Gluskin got frightened at the most anti-climactic parts however when shit really started going down in the movie, Waylon began feeling sorry for him. Gluskin continuously flinched towards him or completely jumped from his seat whenever a scare came.

 

By the time Gluskin was practically hiding in his shoulder, Waylon hooked their arms together and started to crack jokes.

 

Some were: “If I were the parents, that kid would have been put up for adoption a _long_ time ago.”

 

Another was: “Dude, it’s times like this when I swear white people are stupid. Why the fuck is he walking towards the crying girl!”

 

And Gluskin’s favorite: “Oh my, God. The demon looks like an irritated pimple.”

 

Joking about the characters made the film a lot less terrifying and more hilarious. Eventually, the two would crack up together whenever the demon came up on screen.

 

“Waylon, shut up!” Gluskin whispered between laughs. “My stomach hurts.”

 

“I didn’t even say anything!” Waylon whispered back defensively.

 

“You looked at me funny!” Gluskin said scandalized.

 

They exploded into another fit of laughter as someone shushed them.

* * *

 

When the movie was over, the two stumbled out of the building with Waylon using Gluskin’s arm for support as he snickered.

 

“I can’t believe you! You wanted the little boy to die?” Waylon gasped in between giggles as he tried to calm down.

 

“He was _possessed,_ Waylon! Who wouldn’t just want to get rid of him the easy way?” Gluskin defended himself.

 

Waylon was at a loss for words as he began to double over again. Gluskin followed suit a few seconds later, laughing more at Waylon’s behavior than anything else.

 

“Let’s go home.” Waylon said tiredly when they finally managed to gather themselves. He hooked his arm with Gluskin and started walking to the direction of the college.

 

Gluskin stopped walking. “Oh, actually we’ll have to part ways now.” Waylon looked at him confused. “I live off campus.” He explained.

 

“Ah, that’s so cool.” Waylon mused. “Well, good night.” He gave Gluskin a hug. “Let’s hang out again, okay?”

 

Gluskin hugged back hesitantly, the sudden affection caught him off guard. “Yeah, for sure.” They pulled apart. Gluskin waved and bid Waylon a good night before he walked away.

 

Gluskin sighed as his head began to flurry with thoughts.

 

‘ _Did I just hang out with Waylon or go on a date with him?_ ’

* * *

 

After they ditched Waylon, Miles and Lisa went to go buy ice cream at the market and congratulate themselves on their plan. They only left the theatre so Waylon could get some alone time with Gluskin. Their hope was that the time Waylon spent with Gluskin would further persuade him to break up with Brocky. Now back at campus, Lisa and Miles are sprawled out on the floor of her dorm with her roommate Lynn.

 

“So, you’re tell _me_ ,” Lynn pointed her finger to her chest. “That our _Waylon Park_ , the one that has been dating that beast for _three years_ , is going to break up with him?” She said incredulously.

 

“Yup, I think it’s finally time, Lynn. I can’t believe it either.” Miles said while fed himself ice cream.

 

Lynn shook her head furiously. “No way, I don’t believe it at all.”

 

Lisa hit her with a spoon. “Don’t be negative! I think it’s actually gonna happen.”

 

“But guys,” She took a second to eat. “Waylon Park is wayyy too forgiving, we all know that.” She ate another mouthful. “Remember when you guys told me about how he did some computer work for that Blaire kid back in highschool and got in _major_ trouble because the guy had ulterior motives?”

 

Lisa and Miles nodded.

 

“Okay, so you didn’t you guys also tell me that a year later Waylon helped that guy out again and nearly got a home suspension?”

 

“It’s different this time, though. Waylon is older now and that pimple fucked up big time. I think he’s really gonna end things soon.” Miles argued.

 

Lynn sighed. “I’m not trying to be negative but I don’t think Waylon is ready for that guys. But, ya know, we’ll see.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5,334 words!! I hope the length was satisfactory :) 
> 
> So what'd you think of the chapter? I've got a lot planned!
> 
>  
> 
> LINKS  
> Character Interpretation: https://manniemomo.tumblr.com/post/160037487964/in-order-gluskin-waylon-miles-and-lisa-this
> 
> The Demons From the Movie:  
> 1) http://insidious.wikia.com/wiki/Parker_Crane  
> 2) http://insidious.wikia.com/wiki/Lipstick-Faced_Demon
> 
> My Tumblr (contact me ;) ): https://manniemomo.tumblr.com


	7. Meet the Gluskins!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chap is Eddie focused!

When Gluskin awoke, everything felt just about right in the world on that Sunday morning. He grinned to himself and rolled around in bed for a bit as he stretched, jostling Wifey the Cat as he did so. She let out a whiny meow when Gluskin bumped into her for the second time. 

He stopped his motions and snuggled up to her. “Good morning, my sweet baby.” Gluskin cooed tiredly.

She mewled again before relaxing into his hold contently. Gluskin smiled, it was such a nice morning. It would be better if he had a lover on his chest along with a purring cat on his arm. Of course though, Gluskin was loveless currently so Wifey would make due for now.

The serenity of the morning had Gluskin slipping back into another dream but he forced himself awake when his phone alerted him of a notification.

 **Waylon sent a picture**  

He opened it hastily in hopes of giving a quick response and going back to sleep but as Gluskin opened the message his jaw dropped.

The picture was a mirror selfie of Waylon in the bathroom. The mirror was fogged up heavily but some of the blur had been wiped away to get the picture. Gluskin was able to see Waylon’s chest, his stomach, and the soft juts of his hips as he leaned against the sink. Gluskin’s eyes widened as he dared to follow Waylon’s happy trail to his v-line. He looked down, down, _down_ until the fog of the mirror returned just as the hair began to become thicker.

Gluskin was _definitely_ awake now but before he could make sense of what he was gawking at, another text came in. 

**Waylon**

**!! my tattoo is peeling off** **(๑•̀д•́๑)**

**Rip shrek 2k5ever lol**

Gluskin furrowed his eyebrows in confusion before looking at the picture again. This time he observed Waylon’s face. His short curly hair was pulled into multiple small ponytails and he was frowning, rather cutely, while pointing at his cheek.

 _‘Cute…’_ Gluskin thought absentmindedly as he studied Waylon’s hair. However, his face abruptly twisted when he noticed the grotesque, green peeling mess on his cheek.

**Gluskin**

**Well, that’s rather unfortunate…**

**You should apply some aloe to your cheek, it looks irritated.**

Gluskin typed, dumbfounded on how else he could respond.

**Waylon**

**It is irritated!! It hurtss so bad**

**Ill try the aloe tho! Thx (๑˃ᴗ˂)**  

Gluskin smiled, he could hear Waylon’s voice in his head and imagine the bubbling laugh that would have been laced in his words.  

**Gluskin**

**No problem, dear. Get well soon, okay? :)**

**Waylon**

**Ill try ( ･ิ ͜ʖ ･ิ)**  

Gluskin chuckled softly at Waylon’s choice of emoji but his amusement soon died as he scrolled back up to the picture that was sent. Gluskin scanned it again to see if he had blown an innocent photo out of context but the convenient way that Waylon’s body was on full display _right_ up to where his genitals would have been exposed was more than enough to justify Gluskin’s initial reaction. The picture could be classified as a full on nude with little debate, in fact.  

If Gluskin was being completely honest with himself, he liked Waylon a lot, actually. From their time spent together, Gluskin could confidently say that Waylon is quite attractive, funny, and kind, all of the attributes you would ever want in a partner. Despite this, Gluskin felt that he just wasn’t meant for him. As much as he’d like to be, he just _couldn’t_ and it wasn’t right to lead Waylon on like this. He has to set things straight. Soon.  

Gluskin groaned loudly in frustration as he rolled in his bed. He should try clear his mind and get some more sleep before church.

* * *

 

A few hours later, Gluskin found himself approaching the steps of the church and bracing himself to meet with his parents. Although, his father preached at the church of his campus, Gluskin and his parents had an unspoken agreement to keep their respective distance. They love each other, of course, but Gluskin’s parents wanted to encourage his growing independence and Gluskin was keen on the idea because the onslaught of casual passive aggressive chides could only be handled so often. And so, their consensus was that at least an once a week meeting, with an exception of coincidental run ins and the occasional dinners, would suffice. 

It was a couple minutes before the service began so many people were mingling outside and within the church. Gluskin knew his father would be making his rounds of greetings while his mother followed in tow so he wandered the premises until he spotted them. 

His father was conversing with a young couple with an infant in the woman’s arms and his mother was standing by, as expected. Gluskin approached them silently and placed a hand on his mother’s shoulder to make his presence known. He exchanged a fond smile with her and a polite smile with the couple and his father but he didn’t speak to avoid disruption. Gluskin tuned out after they started speaking about daycare and, under the guise of listening, he observed his parents. 

Cheryl and John Gluskin were a cute middle aged couple in their mid 40s. Today, his mother’s hair was curled prettily under her chin, it accentuated her face. Gluskin admired it for a moment. Despite it greying, his mother always loved her hair and never failed to make it presentable. He smiled and observed her face. She held a smile identical to him that was stained in her signature berry lip color. Gluskin thought she was gorgeous, her looks could challenge Audrey Hepburn’s in his eyes. Gluskin admired her beauty some more before glancing at his father. John Gluskin was a tall man like his son and remnants of his handsome youth can still be detected through his wrinkled, yet chiseled, face. Despite their age, momma and papa Gluskin had a healthy glow to them. Gluskin was satisfied with their healthy appearance.

As Gluskin concluded his examination on his parents, John Gluskin also finished his conversation with the young couple and waved them off. 

He turned to his son with a smile ear to ear. “Eddie, my boy,” He clapped a hand on Gluskin’s shoulder and glimpsed back to the couple walking away. “Aren’t they just a beautiful family? I can’t wait until you reach that point in your life.” He sighed.

Gluskin smiled wearily back at him. Marriage was _always_ a topic of interest for his father. “Hi, dad. Hi, mom.” 

“Hello, my baby.” Cheryl pinched his cheek lovingly. “How is everything?” 

“Things have been well.” Gluskin said with a nod. “Nothing new has popped up recently.”

John Gluskin’s eyebrows furrowed. “What about the date I set up for you yesterday? How was that?” 

Gluskin sighed. “The date was… well?” He ended unsurely but continued again at his father’s raised eyebrow. He clearly wanted a better explanation. “Uhm… it was really bad actually. I just didn’t feel a good connection with her… At all.” He said while rubbing his neck. 

“Oh, really? I thought Jennifer would be such a nice girl for you.” John shook his head disappointedly. “Well, that’s a shame but I can always find you another match.” The gears in his head visibly began turning, looking for a new date. 

Gluskin’s face filled with distress. Most of _every_ date that his father had set up for him has been completely terrible. Gluskin wished he’d just stop the search, there’s something about the women he picks that’s always unappealing. 

Seeing the look on her son’s face, Cheryl placed a hand on her husband’s chest and intervened. “John, give him a break. Eddie never seems to have a successful date whenever you set it up. Why don’t you just leave it to him?” She turned to Gluskin and, although his baby fat was gone, she still tried to squeeze his cheek. “Maybe he’s not ready for a relationship right now?”

Gluskin thanked her silently with his eyes and placed his hand over her’s. “Yeah, maybe I should just wait for the ‘one’ to come whenever they do. There’s no need to rush anything, right? I’m only 21.” He shrugged his shoulders.

John Gluskin’s frown didn’t falter. “There are plenty of kids your age who are getting serious, Eddie. I mean, what about Blake Langerman? He and his girlfriend are pretty serious. Why can’t you have the same thing?” He said crisply. 

Conveniently, as if waiting for their queue, Blake and Lynn popped up behind the family with their arms linked and grins spread across their faces.

“Good morning, Gluskin family.” They said in cheerful unison. 

Gluskin resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Blake and Lynn are a model couple. They are childhood sweethearts, catholics, prominent figures within the college community, and are practically fated to get married to each other. In short, they were everything Gluskin’s father wanted him to be.

Despite his slight disgust in the couple, Gluskin still exchanged a polite greetings to them along with his parents. 

“Blake, Lynn, we were just speaking about you two!” John Gluskin said. “I was just telling Eddie here what a beautiful couple you guys make. I wish he could be as luck as you Blake to find such a wonderful girl.” He bustled with laughter. 

The couple’s faces flushed as they laughed along politely. Gluskin watched them disinterestedly. 

“Thank you, Pastor Gluskin. Lynn sure is perfect.” Blake said dreamily as he shared a loving look with her. He quickly got lost in the magnifying beauty of her smile. Yet, the chill he felt when Gluskin cleared his throat returned him back to the conversation significantly quicker. Blake has known Gluskin for a while now and he’s well aware of how the situation is making him uncomfortable so he clears his throat and continues. “Uhm, but I’m sure Gluskin can find someone good for him too. In fact, Gluskin, Lynn told me you went out with Waylon yesterday night. How was that?”

At the mention of Waylon, Gluskin immediately chokes on his tongue as his gaze met his parents’.

His father had his expression set in a mixture of disapproval and confusion. “Who’s _Waylon_?” He said, voice dripping hints of disgust.

“Yes, dear. Who’s Waylon?” His mother looked at him expectantly but her face was clear of any negativity.

Gluskin gapped back at them speechless. He knew things would _not_ sit well with his very catholic parents if they discovered that their son went out on a date with another man. Gluskin could say this with confidence in regards to his past experiences. He was only nine when he mentioned the small crush he had on a boy from his class to his parents. Gluskin was too young to comprehend the shock that filled his father’s face but he fully understood that his sudden ban from his mother’s sewing room and the influx of football in the house was directly caused by whatever he said that day. Gluskin’s second, and most fatal, incident had a consequence that got his father's point across to him more than absolute. Gluskin was 13 then and curious. He didn’t think the three seconds it took for him to exchange a kiss with a boy from the church would end up so detrimental. The consequence was an entire summer spent at Knoth’s Conversion Camp for Boys.

Now at 21 years old, Gluskin feels a drowning sensation in his lungs because of Blake’s innocent misconstrued question. No matter how he could attempt to explain his situation with Waylon, the outcome would be certainly poor.

His parents continued to wait for his response and right before Gluskin could try to pull some nonsense from his ass, the Church bells rang to call for the beginning of mass.

John sighed defeatedly. “We’ll talk about this later, Eddie, okay?” He said sternly before making his way to the front.

Gluskin tried to appear unbothered and nodded silently. Lynn and Blake shot him a strange look before saying their goodbyes and taking a seat. It was just Gluskin and his mother now and instead of continuing to question him about Waylon, she wrapped her arm around his and began to lead them to the pews.

“I’m sure he’s a fine young man.” She said simply and smiled at Gluskin as if the tension was never disturbed.

Gluskin instantly calmed at her words and let himself be pulled. “He is.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how was the new insight into Gluskin's perspective?? I hope I wrote out his past situation clear enough, tell me if it's not though! 
> 
> Also sorry for the late chapter :( I was getting really frustrated about the fic so I needed some time away from it to continue. And THEN I travelled and was surrounded by so.much.family :((( I had no privacy to write but I'm here now!! So please leave some feedback on the fic, it really fuels me <3
> 
> *Also I fixed the spacing AGAIN, is it better? Should I change everything??
> 
> LINKS  
> My tumblr: https://manniemomo.tumblr.com  
> My Character Interpretation: https://manniemomo.tumblr.com/post/160037487964/in-order-gluskin-waylon-miles-and-lisa-this


	8. Cheer Up, Baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe late chapter but it's a long one hehe ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Waylon groaned quietly with every step up the stairs. Today was the day he was finally going to break up with Chris. After quite a bit of nagging from Miles and Lisa, he finally buckled up and made an arrangement with Chris so they could talk about the incident. A casual meetup with his boyfriend ended up in a tension fueled bitter argument. Waylon was anticipating it for a long time but he did not expect the blowup to be so fatal. He ended spewing all of his insecurities about their relationship in a chaotic matter and found himself on his ass after spitting a cheapshot at Chris.

Waylon moaned inwardly again, everything blew way out of proportion and it could have been avoided easily if he could have controlled his temper.

_‘On the other hand, if Chris hadn’t shoved me out of his room that day, the outcome still could have been better.’_ Waylon rolled his eyes.

Regardless of that, he still gave a little shrug, no matter how the situation turned out neither him nor Chris made any moves to try to mend the situation. It seemed as if their relationship wasn’t going anywhere for a long time and now this was the cherry on top to call it a quits.

When Waylon reached Chris’ dorm he knocked tiredly. There was so response so Waylon rapped again harder. “Chris! Open up. It’s me.” He called out.

There was no response again.

_‘Fucking typical…’_ Waylon thought irritably as he felt his anger suddenly spike. He pressed his ear against the door and listened for a moment. When he didn’t hear anything hear anything he let out an exasperated groan and kicked the door. Waylon ignored the judging stares as he whipped out his phone.

**Waylon**

**Where the fuck are you??**

**Brocky**

**Im omw rn babe**

**I was @ the gym, I thought id have enough time 2 b back in time**

**Srry**

Waylon pinched the bridge of his nose. The more he’s dealing with Brocky the more and more he’s ready to get this break up over with. Why the _fuck_ would he even risk being late?

**Waylon**

**Whatever, get here quick.**

Waylon put his phone to sleep and sat on the floor. He let his mind empty from the anger that was still bubbling slightly in his stomach. If he started his meeting with Chris angry, it would most likely result in another argument. Waylon didn’t seem to have the energy to deal with anymore quarrels with him. The couple had argued more times than Waylon could remember and frankly, he was tired of it. His hopes of change were only temporary after each fight and within a month or so Waylon would find himself yet again estranged from Chris and sleeping with another man.

Waylon drew his knees to his chest and rested his chin upon them. After they were broken up, Waylon was free to do anything he wanted without it being taboo. He could continue indulging in the plethora of fuck buddies he acquired or focus on that one kid, Jacob, that made him breakfast after their night together. Maybe he could even seriously continue his pursuit of Gluskin, their movie night together clearly distinguished him from the other men Waylon had cheated with.

Waylon felt a small smile creep onto his face at the mere thought of Gluskin however, it curled back down when he saw Chris exiting the elevator.

“We need to talk.” Waylon said flatly as he stood up.

“Uhm, we really do…” Chris responded nervously as he led Waylon into his dorm.

Waylon stood in the middle of the dorm in awe, it was so _clean_. It’s never this clean, ever. Waylon felt a worrying feeling in his throat at the sight.

Before he could begin speaking, Chris enveloped Waylon in a tight hug, his arms bound to his sides by Chris’. Waylon utterly froze, his face was similar to the shock you feel when a stranger embraces you just to find out that they’re a relative that you absolutely do not remember. In short, Waylon was extremely concerned.

Chris held him tighter. “Waylon,” He began in a tone that made Waylon’s heart freeze. “I am so, _so_ sorry. What happened was totally uncalled for, it was really one of the most fucked up things I’ve ever done to you and I’m   _so_ sorry.” Chris pleaded quickly. Waylon felt sick.. “I swear, I’ll-”

“I want to break up.” Waylon blurted out, he couldn’t let him continue.

Chris pulled away from Waylon. “W-what?” He stuttered as he put his hands on Waylon’s shoulder and looked into his eyes, they were dead serious.

Waylon swallowed. “I think we need to break up.”

“Why?” Chris knows that he and Waylon have had their ups and downs but the idea of breaking up never brought up.

“I’m not happy anymore.” Waylon  removed Chris’ palms from him with an annoyed shrug. “I mean, you pushed me out of your dorm last week.”

“But, babe, that was only once and I feel _horrible_ about it. Don’t you think it’s a bit ridiculous to want to break up after that, right?” Chris said, hope traced in his voice.

However, Waylon’s eyebrows creased. “We have a lot more problems than that, Chris. We rarely see each other and when we do we’re either arguing or having sex. It feels empty.”

“I know, I was thinking that too. That’s why I want to change.” Chris saw the disapproval on Waylon’s face deepen.

“You always want change, though!” Waylon felt his patience dwindle. “You’ll change for a week and then what? I don’t want to do that again, Chris…”

Chris gripped Waylon’s shoulders again, looked into his eyes, and spoke slowly. “I’m really serious about this, Way.”

“But you’re always serious about this.” Waylon said lamely.

“I talked to my coach about missing some practices and I changed my schedule around for you.” Chris pulled Waylon into a hug once again and ran his fingers through his hair. “I want this to work, Waylon.”

Waylon didn’t return the hug but he still rested his head against Chris’ shoulder. “I don’t believe you…” He questioned despite his resolve rapidly weakening.

“Then let me prove myself.” Chris said softly. He grabbed Waylon’s face and kissed him.

Waylon felt pathetic as he promptly wrapped his arms around Chris and deepened the kiss. They’ve made promises like this way too many times but somehow, Waylon convinces himself that something about now is genuine. Chris hardly ever acts so emotional and he has never said _sorry_.

_‘Just enjoy it, things will get better.’_ Waylon sighed and tried not to think too much as Chris moves down his neck.

Waylon moans softly as wandering hands make their way up his shirt while they walk to the bed. Their contact only stopping when Waylon stumbles onto it. They both take the opportunity to take off their shirts then Chris resumes creating hickeys on Waylon’s neck.

_‘He smells sweaty…’_ Waylon thinks as stares at the ceiling and trails his hand to Chris’ crotch.

The couple is nearly ready to throw all of their concerns out the window when Waylon’s phone rings from his pocket. Waylon attempts to check the caller ID while simultaneously trying to take off his pants with Chris. The person calling is Lisa. He raises his eyebrows in confusion before reading the time and realizing that he should've been back at his dorm right now telling Lisa about the break up that _should’ve happened_.   

Waylon’s stomach drops in a mixture of regret and arousal. He drop his phone and digs his nails in Chris’ shoulders.

_‘I’m such a fucking idiot.’_

* * *

 

Two orgasms and a half later, the couple found themselves collapsed on the bed in a human sandwich trying to catch their breaths. As he layed on top of Chris, Waylon could feel his body vibrating all over from his post coital bliss and the laughter that rumbled in his chest. Waylon envied him somewhat, seeing that he could force two orgasms out of his boyfriend while he was only gifted a small spasm up his spine. Despite that, he allowed the faint jitters of pleasure on his thighs to humor him and joined Chris in his laughter. The happy realization in what they’ve just done danced through his systems so much that he couldn’t care.

As their giggles died down, Chris smoothed down Waylon’s hair and sighed happily. “Things are gonna change, babe. I promise.” He said softly.

Waylon mimicked his sigh dramatically and leaned up to look directly at Chris. “They better.”

“They will…” Chris said as he littered Waylon’s face in kisses. “I don’t want to lose you.”

Waylon pushed his face away at that and stared down at him seriously. “Show me that you don’t want to lose me.”

Chris took the remark as a teasing challenge and proceeded to flip their position. Although Waylon meant for his words to be taken sincerely, he allowed Chris to embrace him and let his thoughts wander.

_‘This time is different, Way. You’re not going to make the same mistake again. If Chris fucks up, I swear I’m leaving this time.’_

Satisfied with his resolve, Waylon tried to turn his attention back to Chris. However, as soon as he decided to initiate another round, Chris’ phone began buzzing noisily against the nightstand.

“Ignore it.” Chris said hastily.

Waylon tried to but the violent rumbling next to his head ended up shifting the phone right of the stand and onto the floor, forcing the couple to pull apart.

Waylon huffed softly. “You should get that…” Chris grumbled in agreement.

Waylon planned to patiently wait for Chris’ call to be over but three seconds after saying hello, Chris burst out of bed and started spewing profanities.

Waylon startled at his sudden outburst and watched Chris in slight fear as he started to redress himself swiftly. “What the fuck happened? Is everything okay?”

Chris paused like a deer in headlights, one foot inside of his jeans and the other curled up to his chest. “Oh fuck, fuck, fuck.” He whispered mostly to himself. “Way, please don’t be mad at me but I _really_ have to go. It’s my new schedule for football practice, I should've been there 30 minutes ago.”

Waylon squinted and extended his neck in disbelief. “ _What_?” Chris groaned at his tone. “Are you fucking serious, right now?” He yelled.

“Waylon, please. It’s the new schedule I worked out, I didn’t know things would end up like _this_ after we talked.” He motioned at the mess of clothes on the floor. “It’s just really horrible timing that this happened, Way. What I planned with this schedule is that I will have more time for you actually but this time… I-I-” He struggled to find his words.

“You don’t?” Waylon finished.

“Yes, exactly! I’m so glad you understand, babe.” Chris smacked a kiss onto Waylon’s forehead. “I’ll be back soon though and then we can do whatever, okay?”

Waylon was speechless at Chris’ inability to grasp this situation. He just stared at him in disbelief.

Chris observed Waylon’s face unsurely. “Uhm… Is tonight not good for you, babe? We can go out another time, alright?” His phone began ringing again. “Shit, but I really gotta go right now.” Chris rushed around the room putting on the last of his clothes and finding his gym bag before he was ready to run out of the room.

“I’ll text you later, babe. I promise.” Chris said as he waved goodbye from the door and slammed it shut.

The entire time, Waylon sat in his bed butt ass naked with his jaw dropped. Chris really just ran out of the room and did something that he literally promised an hour ago not to do. Waylon began a chuckled that soon turned into the laugh of a madman at the situation. That really just happened.

Waylon felt his blood simmer as he leant back in Chris’ bed and howled to the heavens.

_‘I’m going to kill him.’_

* * *

 

With nothing left to do, Waylon bitterly hiked his stuff up and made his way back to his dorm. As he began walking, his sea of anger cooled down to a puddle of self pity. He felt unbearably stupid, his entire trip to Chris’ was a complete waste. Sulking was the only thing occupying Waylon’s thoughts until he received a text.

**Brocky**

**Babe did u leave the dorm yet??? My roommate is coming soon**

**I mean u can stay if u want but put on sum clothes lol**

Waylon’s sadness only kicked into maximum overdrive as he read his text.

**Waylon**

**I’m going home rn…**

**Brocky**

**Ok get home safe babe :)**

Frankly, Waylon would be happy if he could be ran over just about now. Before he could lock his phone again and resume his self loathing, another text came in.

**Brocky**

**Babe Im rlly sorry about what happened**

**Can we go out fri night pls?**

**I rlly want to see you again…**

Although, every atom in Waylon’s body is urging him not to, he agrees.

**Waylon**

**Okay**

**Brocky**

**K ill txt u more ltr tho**

**Practice jus begsn**

Waylon smiled softly at Chris’ typo. He takes a deep breath and changes his contact number back to Chris before locking his phone finally. All he can now wonder is what the fuck is wrong with him? Nearly his entire four year relationship with Chris had been full of thoughts of breaking up but now when the opportunity is out in the open, a couple sweet words and kisses seems to be all Waylon needs to forget all of it. Only fools keep such a miserable relationship up and Waylon is positive that Lisa is going to tell him all about it.

As he walks into his dorm, he is immediately met with a pillow to his face. Waylon sees a fuming Lisa sitting on his bed.He picks the pillow up from the floor and prepares for her scolding.

“Waylon-fucking-Park,” She starts. “Where the fuck were you? I called you like a thousand times!”

Waylon takes a seat next to her and casually takes off his shoes as if he’s not about to be killed. “I was at Chris’, you know that.”

“ _Yeah_ , but what took you two hours to come home-” Lisa lets out a scandalous gasp as she sees Waylon’s neck. “And what the fuck were you _doing_?” She pulls down the collar of Waylon’s shirt and fully exposes the hickeys that scatter his shoulder.

Waylon scowls and cranes away from Lisa’s pull aggressively. “Lisa, _stop_!” He huffs and drags a pillow over his face as he lays down.

“I can’t fucking believe you, Waylon.” Lisa scoffs. “You really fucked that guy after- Oh, my God…” She gasps and places a hand over Waylon’s thigh. “Waylon did he…?”

Waylon curiously peeks from beneath the pillow at Lisa’s sudden shift before it dawns on him. _‘Was she really insinuating rape?’_

He glares and throws the pillow at her. “God, Lisa! No, it wasn’t like that!” He sighs and runs a hand through his hair. “I’m just an idiot… We made up, had sex, and then he left right after.” Waylon took a deep breath to calm his wavering voice. “He said we’d go out later but he just really had to go…” A thick lump started crawling up his throat the more he spoke and he couldn’t finish. When he explains it out loud the situation seems 10 times more pathetic.

Seeing Waylon fight back tears calms down Lisa’s anger into worry. She wants to tell him that she respects his decision and perhaps give him some advice but if she did, she’d be talking out of her ass. Lisa has been against his relationship with Chris since senior year of highschool and nearly every piece of advice she had offered to Waylon was ignored when it came to Chris. What do you say to a person who won’t listen?

Lisa sighed as Waylon wiped away the first tear. “Way, I don’t know what to say.” She said quietly, feeling her own frustration well up and create tears.

“Do you think I made the right choice?”

“No, I don’t.” Lisa shook her head. “You know that. But I think you should just do what you feel is right.” Lisa feels her fingers twitch at her words. “I’m not dating Brocky so I truly won’t understand why someone would continue to stay with him but you are. If you feel like staying is the right choice, then who am I to argue?”

Waylon breathed out in attempt to calm himself. Lisa knows that he isn’t happy with her response.

“Okay.” He says hoarsely.

They’re quiet for a moment as they let the finality of their words sink in. Lisa holds Waylon’s hand as he stops his tears and he grips back tightly.

“I feel used.” Waylon’s voice cuts through the silence suddenly.

Lisa bites back a sound of sympathy for Waylon. “He promised a date, right? He probably had a good reason for leaving.” Her stomach twists as she tries to help the situation. All she can see is Waylon naked and alone in Chris’ room after giving up his heart once again.

_‘When will there ever be a good reason to treat him like that?’_ She thinks bitterly.

“Yeah, he did. He changed his football schedule for me so we couldn’t talk afterwards.” Waylon says unsurely, the excuse seems more ludicrous when he tries to explain it.

It’s quiet again before Lisa speaks. “You guys will work it out.” She offers.

“Yeah.” Waylon sighs softly before releasing Lisa’s hand and suddenly groaning loudly into the void. He springs up into sitting position and looks at Lisa. “Let's stop this?” He motions vaguely into the air. “You wanted to run some errands when I came back, right?”

Lisa stares lamely at Waylon for a second. “Uhm, yeah? I wanted to do some shopping.”

“Great, let’s go do that right now, then. It’s three o'clock so the time should be good.” Waylon grabbed Lisa’s hand and stood up. He doesn’t want to think about ‘that’ anymore.

Lisa stumbles off the bed as Waylon drags her to where their shoes are. “Wait, Way. I’m still in my pj’s!”

* * *

 

The two took the bus to the mall. Although it was Waylon’s idea, he felt absolutely dead inside after crying and being outside again was probably the last thing he wanted to do. He figured that going out with Lisa would distract him from his worries and improve his mood but the hustle and bustle of the mall just seemed to irritate him instead. Noticing this, Lisa suggested that they stop at the food court for some ‘munchies’, food always made Waylon happy.

However, as they shared a light conversation and a funnel cake, Waylon didn’t crack one genuine smile at all. He was seriously bummed. If food couldn’t sway Waylon into a good mood Lisa figured that he’d have to be pushed into one. So she texted Miles, the pushiest person she knew.

**Lisa**

**Hey dude is your class done??**

Not a second later, he responded.

**Miles**

**YES THANK GOD OMFG I JUST GOT OUT (ᗒᗣᗕ)**

**Wat you tryna do hehe?? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

**Lisa**

**Lets link @ the mall**

**Im w/ Way and hes all sad n shit :(**

**Miles**

**Aw rlly? Aight ill be there soon**

**Wat happened tho? Did you try feeding him??? Homeboy loves food**

**Lisa**

**Ill tell you latr, the food isnt working**

**Miles**

**Yikes ill be there ASAP**

Lisa sighed as she she turned her attention back at Waylon who was absentmindedly staring at the table as he fed himself. “Hey, Way, can we go to Best Buy? I need to get something for my laptop.”

“Yeah, sure.” He forced a small smile for her before getting up.

The two made their way to Best Buy, Lisa attempting to crack a few jokes as they walked. She could only manage a few weak chuckles from Waylon so she resorted to lacing her fingers with his and swinging their arms ridiculously together until they reached the store. Lisa mentally pat herself on the back for the few giggles that she squeezed out of him. Soon enough though, as she browses through laptop gear, Lisa notices Waylon’s interest decreasing as he watches her.

“Hey, loser. Why don’t you go find something ‘techy’ to do.” Lisa suggests.

Waylon shrugs. “Eh, I’m okay. I should help you find your thing.”

“Nooo, that’s what the workers are here for!” Lisa whines and pushes Waylon away. “Go have fun and look through some wires or something.”

Waylon snorts. “Sure thing, Lis.”

Although Waylon _does_ enjoy ‘looking through wires or something’, he decides to make his way to the Geek Squad section. They have a seating area for those who need tech help and Waylon would be more than happy to take advantage of that.

When he makes his way over to a table, Waylon notices a familiar shaved head seated there with its head in a computer. As he gets closer he feels an excited smile creep onto his face when he realizes that it’s Gluskin.

Waylon taps his shoulder lightly. “Hi.” He grins as Gluskin is surprised out of his focus and takes a seat across from him. Waylon subconsciously tightens the drawstrings of his hood to cover his hickies.

“Oh, hi, Waylon.” Gluskin greets warmly. “What brings you here?”

“Nothing much, I came with Lisa to some run errands. What brings _you_ here?” He gestures up at the sign above them. “You need computer help?”

“Yeah. I’m not sure what’s wrong with it but my laptop keeps opening pop-ups whenever I click anywhere.”

“Yikes, that seems annoying but it sounds like a standard virus. I can fix that for you if you want.”

“You’re good with computers?” Gluskin raises his eyebrows.

“Yup,” Waylon chirps proudly. “My major is IT Management. I know how to fix it up for you with no problem _and_ free.” He waggles his eyebrows.

“Oh, wow. Thank you but you don’t have to do that, darling.”

“No, I want to!” Waylon places his hand over Gluskin’s. “I love doing things like that, it’s good practice.”

Gluskin spares a quick glance at Waylon’s hand on top of his and then another at his smiling face. How could he say no? “Okay, that will be great.”

“Alright, cool but it’ll take a couple of hours. I would take it home right now but I have an evening class later today so I probably won’t be able to get to it...” Waylon says thoughtfully. “What if I come over tomorrow?”

Gluskin stuttered a bit at the invitation. He would have to tidy up so much if Waylon comes over! Gluskin worries about it for another second but nonetheless, he agreed. “Uhm, yeah, sure. Can you come over at three?”

“Yup, that’ll be good.” Waylon beams at Gluskin and Gluskin feels his heart flutter a bit at the sight.

They stare at each other for a moment with nothing else to say. Waylon laughs at the awkward, yet pleasant, silence and it soon rubs off on Gluskin who being laughing as well. Their amusement is cut off by a male voice approaching them.

“Hi Waylon, hi Gluskin!” Miles greets. He is pleasantly surprised to see Waylon smiling so brightly.

Waylon raises his eyebrow. “Hey, Miles?”

“I just got here.” He explains. “Lisa said we’re going to Forever 21 now, let’s go.”

“Okay.” Waylon gets up and waves to Gluskin as he leaves. “See you tomorrow!”

Gluskin smiles and waves back at the pair as they depart. “See you. Bye, Miles.” At the sound of his name, Miles turns around again and silently motions to an unaware Waylon and gives Gluskin a thumbs up with a cheeky grin.

Gluskin should feel horrified at the implication but a smile cracks upon his face at the reminder of seeing Waylon again.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots and LOTS of troubles writing this chapter but I managed! All of my chapters seem to be late lately so expect a chapter every 2-3 weeks. I hope that's not too long of a wait but I'm trying to make the story really great :)
> 
> Well, how was the chapter?! We're moving away from the angst next chapter so get pumped!!
> 
> LINKS:  
> My tumblr: https://manniemomo.tumblr.com  
> My Character Interpretation: https://manniemomo.tumblr.com/post/160037487964/in-order-gluskin-waylon-miles-and-lisa-this


End file.
